Limpieza de primavera
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Algunas misiones no pueden aplazarse para siempre. Algunas misiones deben enfrentarse con valor y decisión. Llega un momento en la vida de todo santo de Athena en que tiene que limpiar... el sótano de su templo.
**Limpieza de primavera**

 _Día 18 del mes de Athena. Quedan 12. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

* * *

 **Limpieza de primavera**

Saga abrió la puerta de un pequeño cuarto en el templo que nunca se usaba. En cuanto la puerta cedió con un chirrido, Saga fue aplastado por baldes, escobas, trapeadores y productos de limpieza.

 _Así murió Saga de Géminis. Kanon recibió el puesto. Lloró a su hermano por dos segundos y luego empezó a festejar._

Un gruñido se escuchó desde debajo de las cosas caídas. El gran caballero había sobrevivido. Olviden la fiesta.

Saga salió de debajo del derrumbe y se sacudió el polvo. Era el colmo que el armario de la limpieza estuviera sucio. Tomó uno de los baldes, una escoba, un trapeador, un plumero y varios productos de limpieza y fue a la cocina.

Mientras el balde se llenaba, Saga inspeccionó una de las botellas de limpiador. Había expirado hacia trece años. La arrojó a la basura y tomó otra.

Expirada. Expirada. Expirada. ¡Expirada en la anterior guerra!

Arrojó los productos a la basura y armó una lista de compras.

Fue a cerrar la canilla y descubrió que el balde no se había llenado. Lo levantó y notó que estaba lleno de agujeros. Salió al pasillo, donde había dejado los demás y todos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

―Milo. Se los presté a Milo para practicar cuando era niño ―dijo a la habitación vacía.

Agregó baldes a la lista y salió hacia Rodorio.

* * *

 **Centro comercial Kido. Rodorio**

Saga entró al centro comercial que Saori había mandado a hacer para conveniencia del Santuario. Se acercó a uno de los empleados y pidió direcciones hacia la sección de limpieza.

Una vez allí recorrió el lugar llenando el carrito.

Trapos de piso, porque los suyos estaban comidos por las polillas.

Baldes, porque los suyos eran coladores.

Desengrasante, lejía, desinfectantes, desodorantes para piso.

―Repelente de insectos y trampas para ratas. Quien sabe lo que puede haber en el sótano.

― ¿Cuánto hace que no limpia? ―dijo una mujer que lo había escuchado.

―No es asunto suyo, señora.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada molesta y siguió con sus compras.

* * *

Una vez en la caja, Saga esperaba su turno para pagar. Delante de él, vio a la mujer de antes que, al verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a conversar con el cajero.

Tres horas más tarde. La mujer que sólo tenía dos productos se fue y Saga pudo pagar por sus cosas.

* * *

―Bien, ahora es tiempo de sacrificarse ―dijo a la puerta delante de él.

Estaba vestido con un traje blanco que le quedaba un poco grande, llevaba una mascarilla sobre la cara y estaba listo para enfrentarse a todo. Abrió la puerta y se adentró a las profundidades del sótano de Géminis.

* * *

― _I'll tell you what i want, what i really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want…_

Saga cantaba mientras pasaba el plumero por los estantes, causando una nube de polvo que no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

― _Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday…_

Cantaba mientras pasaba un trapo con lustrador para maderas por los estantes a los que ya les había quitado el polvo.

* * *

― _But first. Let me take a Selfie._

Saga continuó tarareando la tonada de la canción mientras bailaba con la escoba en lugar de barrer.

* * *

― _Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal. Y si tú, quieres ser, un guerrero…_

Saga bailaba mientras trapeaba el piso. Utilizando el trapeador como arma de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto…_

 **Santuario de Ares (Monte Baba, Bitola, República de Macedonia)**

―Me alegra que vinieras de visita, Kanon. ¿Pero por qué justo ahora?

―Quería verte, Dannita.

―Aja ―la amazona observó al geminiano con una ceja levantada esperando una verdadera respuesta.

―No quería ayudar a Saga a limpiar el sótano ―dijo Alex. Gilbert asintió desde detrás de su hermano sin decir una palabra.

― ¿Qué más podías esperar de un inútil suplente? ―preguntó Ares.

―Mira mocoso-

―No insultes a mi Señor, Kanon.

―Eso ―dijo el niño sacándole la lengua.

―Sólo yo puedo hacer eso.

― ¡Danna!

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

― _I just wanna know what my life is for. Winning every match I have to play?..._

Saga seguía cantando mientras limpiaba las cajas y las volvía a poner en los estantes.

* * *

― _'Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back. __I'm sorry. I can't be perfect._

Saga cantaba con voz estrangulada mientras miraba fotos de Shion con Kanon y él cuando eran niños.

Las lágrimas caían de por su rostro pero no les prestó a atención. La limpieza había quedado olvidada. Todo lo que importaba eran las fotografías de su niñez. Ni siquiera recordaba que las tenía.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. 10pm.**

―Saga.

Shion entró al templo tanteando las paredes. Le había llamado la atención que Saga no hubiera encendido las luces en cuanto empezó a anochecer. Lo había dejado pasar un poco pero ya era muy tarde.

Al no recibir respuesta, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido a Saga? Kanon sería el nuevo guardián y Shion no quería eso. Saga era más obediente y fácil de tratar.

―Sag-Ack.

En un segundo Shion se encontró tendido sobre un montón de baldes llenos de agujeros, escobas y trapeadores viejos.

― ¿Shion?

El lemuriano se levantó rápido al escuchar la voz rasposa y profunda de alguien frente a él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shion no lograba ubicar la voz. Recordaba haberla oído antes pero no podía recordar quién era su dueño.

― ¿Estás bien?

La luz del pasillo se encendió y Shion quedó cara a cara con un hombre al que creyó que jamás volvería a ver. Cabello gris, ojos rojos y esa voz. Reaccionó por instinto, como cualquier guerrero respetado lo haría. Tomó una de las escobas a sus pies y empezó a golpear al hombre mientras gritaba por ayuda.

― ¡Auxilio! ¡Quieren matarme! ¡Otra vez! ¡Auxilio!

* * *

 _Cinco minutos más tarde…_

La orden dorada estaba en el templo de Géminis. Dohko le daba un té a Shion que estaba sentado en una silla meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás.

―Quiere matarme. Quiere matarme. Quiere matarme.

―Maestro, cálmese. Es sólo Saga.

―Quiere matarme.

En la sala, Milo y Shura amenazaban al poseído Saga mientras él intentaba lavarles el cerebro.

―Les digo que no estoy poseído. Por Athena.

―No mientas criatura impía. Sal del cuerpo de Saga.

―Que no estoy poseído. Aioros, dame una mano aquí.

El caballero de Sagitario se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

―Sal demonio ―gritaba Shura lanzándole agua bendita.

―Auch, Shura. Eso es lejía. Y por última vez no estoy poseído.

― ¡Quiere matarme!

* * *

 **Cuestiones de importancia:**

Kanon regresó al día siguiente para encontrar toda la locura en su templo.

Los gemelos se rieron de las desgracias de su maestro. Alex más que Gilbert.

Kanon logró arreglar el asunto explicando que el cabello gris era polvo y los ojos rojos y la voz eran por haber llorado.

Saga nunca le dijo a Kanon por qué había estado llorando. Kanon pretendió que no le importaba.

Saga tiene una foto rescatada del sótano en su habitación.

En la foto aparece Shion con los gemelos en brazos cuando tenían tres años. Al lado tiene una foto de él y Kanon con los gemelos colgados de sus hombros.

Shion se calmó tras beber de su té especial. (Sí, de opio)

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

Lista de canciones de la Playlist para limpieza de Saga:

" _If you wanna be my lover"_ The Space Girls.

" _Friday"_ Rebecca Black.

" _#Selfie"_ The chainsmokers.

Saint Seiya Opening. Español.

Saint Seiya Lost canvas Opening.

" _Perfect"_ Simple Plan

Ninguna de las canciones me pertenece.


End file.
